The Revolution
by CompletelyWoNkAbLe
Summary: Disclaimer:Xmen characters belong to 20th Century Fox&Marvel Comics.OC's are mine. LoganOC.I worked on this story with my roommate Sam & she helped with a lot of the ideas. Two women who knew they were mutants but ignored it until Xavier sent for them.
1. Chapter 1

Bailey was only ten when she realized she was different. Being so young, she knew something was not right but had no clue what it was. Encouraged by her parents to ignore it, she shrugged her episodes off as being coincidences and hallucinations. As her episodes seemed to increase, her parents became frightened and ashamed by their daughters so called 'disability'. She was often the bud of her older brother's jokes and quickly learned to fend for herself. Having become close friends with the girl living next door, the two realized that they both had a lot more in common then they had first thought. Amira was known to have odd episodes of her own and was also encouraged by her parents to ignore her 'disability'. As they became older the episodes slowly decreased to a point where they thought they had grown out of it and they became rare occurrences. After high school, Amira and Bailey parted ways but there friendship never ceased. Bailey went on to graduate from UCLA with a Master of Fine Arts degree, she currently lives in Los Angeles and has a job at Universal Studios as an assistant in directing/producing. Amira graduated from a University in China and started a career in martial arts and weaponry education, teaching at local studios and schools.

Bailey was astonished when she was contacted by two people calling themselves mutants, who taught at the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. She turned them down when invited to come back with them and three days later found herself contemplating their visit. She sat in her living room with a blank stare on her face. Charlie, her gray and black Great Dane, decided to make himself known by jumping up to lay next to her on the sofa. He gave her blank look before laying his head on her lap. She absent mindedly scratched his ears as she continued to run over the scene in her head.

Bailey scattered more spices into the spaghetti sauce she was making before dipping her finger in for a taste, nodding her head after finding it was correct. She looked towards the door just before it rang sensing that someone was approaching. When the door bell did in fact ring her eyes grew wide in surprise. She turned the stove down before making her way to the door and opening it to find two people starring back at her. 'Why did they have to arrive now?' She thought as she looked down at her pajama pants and sports bra. She looked back up at the two checking them overy but not feeling any real threat by them. The women had white hair with black streaks, a layered and sophisticated look that came right below her ears. Her skin and eyes were very dark and she wore jeans with a button down black top and black shoes. The younger looking man with her had short dirty blonde hair and wore jeans, and a white t-shirt. Both were a good few inches taller then she, the guy a bit taller.

"Can I help you?" She asked politely.

"Are you Bailey Sullivan?" The women asked.

"Yes!" Bailey asked suspicious.

"If you don't mind we would really like to talk with you! Could we please come in?" The women gave Bailey a small smile.

Bailey still sensed no threat from them so she opened the door to allow them entrance closing it behind them. "It smells good in here!" The guy remarked.

"You kind of caught me just as I was going to eat dinner." Bailey remarked as they followed her into the living room and she gestured for them to take a seat.

"We're sorry to interrupt." The women smiled as she took a seat. The women introduced herself as Storm and the young man introduced himself as Bobby. They then proceeded to tell Bailey more of who they were and where they came from. They talked about the school they were apart of and explained how they came to find her, to invite her to come back with them. Still wanting to believe that the odd things that had happened to her could be pushed back and ignored, she continued to refuse their help and their invitation.

"Please Bailey…consider what we have told you. We only want to help; we don't want to make things worse." Storm continued to persist.

"I can't just abandon all I have here. I just started my career I can't just get up a leave." Bailey walked them to the door. "I don't even know that I can trust you, or what you say."

Finding it futile to continue arguing, Storm gave her a card with her contact information on it. "If you change your mind, feel free to give me a call. Even if you just have questions, whatever you need."

"Thank you!" Bailey slowly closed the door behind them and leaned back against it. This couldn't really be happening, this was crazy. Just in case, she stuck the card on her fridge and went back to her dinner. She never thought she'd have to use it but if she did it was there.

She was jolted from her thoughts when her phone rang. Picking it up she was relieved to hear Amira's voice on the other end. "Hey, how's it going?" Her friend asked.

"Fine!" Was Bailey's answer.

"What's wrong? You sound exhausted."

"I'm fine! Something odd happened a few days ago and it's bugging me."

"What?" Amira asked excited.

"Why do you sound so enthused?" Bailey asked confused.

"Whenever something odd happens to you, it always turns out to be a good story." Amira laughed.

"Like I'm the only one!" Bailey chuckled before continuing. "I'm serious…it was so weird…." Bailey proceeded to tell Amira exactly what happened when Storm and Bobby had arrived at her door. When Amira said nothing at the end of her explanation, Bailey frowned. "You still there?"

"Yeah."

"Well what do you think?"

"I think your nuts!"

"Amira be serious. These people really had powers they were able to prove it. They kind of freaked me out a little." Bailey frowned as she began pacing around her living room.

"Did they seem threatening? You've always had a good sense of people's character. Maybe they were serious. It wouldn't hurt to look into it and see what you can find."

"Maybe. They didn't seem threatening. I didn't feel any bad vibes." Bailey stopped in her tracks and sighed.

"Do some research on it. Maybe it's worth checking out."

"Has anyone come to you?" Bailey asked.

"Nope, I'm not weird like you are." Amira laughed.

"Bullshit!" Bailey chuckled.

"You're the first I will call if anyone does. Don't get too stressed out about it? I'm sure it's nothing." Amira tried to reassure her friend.

"You're probably right. I'll do a little research on it. I won't worry about it. Thanks Amira."

"No problem." Amira smiled. They caught up on a few things as Bailey ate her dinner before hanging up. Bailey quickly got ready for bed and tried to sleep but found it difficult considering the many unanswered questions running through her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

A week passed and Bailey couldn't find much of anything about the Xavier school other then that it was for gifted children. What really freaked her out, was that just yesterday Amira had been contacted by the same people and her experience nearly matched Bailey's. They knew something was up and worried about what these people wanted. A sense of apprehension hung over both Bailey and Amira as to what was going to happen.

"What do we do?" Amira asked as Bailey walked to the small cafe located in the studio lot. Bailey awkwardly held her cell phone to her ear as she pulled out her studio ID.

"I don't know. Like you said, maybe we should just go and check it out. The both of us I mean. If I end up being tested like a lab rat, you're going to be with me." Bailey chuckled. Amira sighed still sounding hesitant about the whole situation although she was glad that her friend didn't sound as stressed about it as she had been before. "What else is there to do?"

There was a long pause before Amira spoke up. "We'll check it out and if we don't like it…then we'll leave."

Bailey chuckled. "You think it's going to be that easy, for us to just get up and leave?" She doubted that once they got into this, it might not be as easy to get out.

"I don't think they would force us to stay. They weren't very forceful when I met them. They seemed very understanding."

There was a long, hesitant pause before Bailey spoke up. "Alright I'll get in touch with them." The two friends quickly said their goodbyes, and after Bailey got her coffee she quickly made her way back to the set. She was still hesitant about the whole thing but she felt better that Amira was going to be with her.

Nervousness engulfed Bailey as she made her way off the airplane into the Kennedy airport. She was offered a private jet to pick her up but she decided she'd be more comfortable on a commercial airline. The idea of her being alone with these people on an empty jet made her uneasy. She shifted her bag on her shoulder as she made her way to the baggage claim stopping dead in her tracks when she saw a very tall male holding a sign that read 'Bailey Sullivan'. He looked rough with a layer of facial hair along the sides of his face and around his chin. He was a good foot taller then Bailey and wore jeans, dark boots, and a black leather jacket. The first few buttons on his blue shirt were open to show his white undershirt beneath it. He looked very annoyed shifting his weight with impatience; a look of 'dear god why am I here' covered his masculine face. She slowly approached him with a look of apprehension when he caught site of her.

"You Bailey?" He asked.

"Yeah…and you are?" She thought Storm would have been there to greet her.

Logan looked down at her with his eyebrows raised. "I'm your escort."

"And does said escort come with a name?" She raised her eyebrows in response.

"Yeah, jolly Saint Nick, now get your shit and let's go." He gave her a sweet smile before turning to make his way to the baggage claim to collect her suitcases.

"Would you like to play the guessing game?" She asked sarcastically as she followed him. As they reached the baggage claim, she stopped to stand next to him smirking when he didn't answer. "Robert?" He didn't answer. "Rocky?" He looked down at her with an eyebrow raised before turning back foreword as the luggage began to appear. "William?" No answer. "Elliot?" No answer. Bailey smirked. "Fleabag?" She rolled her eyes.

"No!" He looked down at her and growled in annoyance.

"Meredith?" Bailey smirked enjoying the irritation clearly shown across his brow.

"Will you stop?" He growled as he helped her drag one of her suitcases off the baggage reel.

"Come now big foot! Just tell me your name? I mean you already know mine." She grabbed her other suitcase and they made their way to the parking garage.

He looked over at her. "It's Logan."

"Now was that so hard." She smirked at him before her gaze was distracted elsewhere. Logan looked over at her for a moment taking in her profile. Shoulder length dark brown hair that framed her oval face, lean, a good foot shorter then he and piercing emerald green eyes with long eyelashes. She wore jeans and a red Puma hoodie with a pair of black and gray checkered vans. He turned away from her quickly as they reached his car.

Bailey slowly got out of the Range Rover and craned her neck to look up at the huge mansion. The walls were nearly covered by vines clinging to its stone walls and the front door was huge opening like French doors. "This is a school?" She whispered to herself.

"You coming in or what?" Logan had grabbed her bags and was walking up the gray stone path to the front door. Bailey nodded, closing the car door of the black Range Rover behind her before following him inside. Storm was waiting for them in the foyer where a large marble fireplace greeted her; the fire blazing. A zigzag staircase was to her right along with a hallway leading to other rooms and another to her left leading to a den like area.

Storm gave her a welcoming smile. "How was your flight, Bailey?"

"Good…thanks!" She returned her smile. "Has Amira gotten here yet?"

"She'll be here in a couple of hours." Storm answered. "I'll show you to your room. Unfortunately we are a little short so Amira will have to room with you."

"That's fine!" Bailey nodded as she and Storm made their way upstairs, Logan followed with her bags. The room was simple with two twin beds and two chest of drawers and a nice sized walk-in closet to allow room for two people to share. The sheets were a pearl white with light blue comforters and the furniture was a dark wood along with the hard wood floors. It was simple but sophisticated. A doorway leading into the bathroom was to her left.

"I hope this will be alright." Storm stepped aside to allow her to make her way further into the room.

"This is fine." Bailey moved to her right so Logan could place her bags in the room. "Thank you!" She gave him a small smile. He grunted in response before taking his leave.

"Don't mind him Bailey." Strom chuckled rolling her eyes as she watched him leave.

"So you're all mutants?" Bailey asked curious.

"Yes! Well…most of us. There are a select few who have been brought her to teach." Storm turned back to her.

"What can Logan do?"

"Super strength, advance healing of his wounds, claws which I'm sure you'll see soon enough." Storm explained briefly. "Is there anything you need? Anything I can get for you?"

"I'm fine!" Bailey smiled over at her.

"Alright! If you need anything just holler, someone will be around to help you. If you get hungry feel free to raid the kitchen." She laughed.

"Thanks!" Bailey smiled at her as she closed the door behind her. She took her hoodie off and threw it on the bed as she began unpacking. She hoped Amira would be here soon; she would feel more comfortable having her here. After taking her time unpacking, she walked out into the hallway and down the staircase that led to the foyer and living area. Making her way down the hallway she hoped to find the kitchen. She smiled when she found it, opening the door to the fridge to grab a diet coke. Scrunching her eyebrows in confusion, she took another look when she opened the fridge. An arm had slowly reached in from the back of the fridge and was trying to grab something. "Holy shit!" Bailey screamed slamming the door shut and backing up into the island. Her breathing had grown faster as she held her hand to her chest in surprise and shock.

"Whoa what just happened?" Kitty poked her head through the fridge and looked around for the source of the scream. Seeing Bailey she smiled at her. "Hi!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Bailey screamed moving so that the island was between her and Kitty. Bailey gripped her diet coke so hard the can burst in her hands spraying soda all over the counter. Kitty walked fully through the fridge to stand opposite of Bailey with a confused look on her face.

"What are you screaming for?" She asked.

"You just walked through the fridge." Bailey took a deep breath to calm herself.

"You must be new. I'm Kitty. I can walk through walls and such. Aren't you a mutant?"

"I don't know…nice to meet you Kitty." A confused look came to Bailey's face as she hesitantly greeted the young girl. Her dark hair was pulled back away from her face and she wore a t-shirt with jeans. "I'm Bailey. Sorry I screamed…you kind of surprised me."

"Sorry about that." Kitty chuckled. "How do you not know if you're a mutant?" She asked curiously.

They both looked over when they saw Logan, Storm, and a few random students run into the kitchen. "What's wrong? What happened? Who screamed?" Logan looked ferocious; his claws fully extended.

Bailey starred at Logan's hands open mouthed before looking over at Storm. "Am I really a mutant? Because I've never had claws come out of my knuckles before."

Storm looked at her confused before smiling in amusement. "Yes you are. A powerful one once you can get control of your abilities and learn to use them. Not all mutants have the same abilities, though it is common." She explained.

Before Bailey could give her a response, Amira burst into the kitchen. Her black and purple hair came down to her chin; her bangs were swept across her forehead and pinned back with a purple clip. She wore a purple tunic with long bellowing sleeves and a short jean skirt; ballet flat black shoes adorned her small feet. Her bright golden eyes widened in excitement at seeing her best friend. "Bailey!" She walked over to stand next to her.

"I thought you wouldn't be here for another hour or so." Bailey looked over at her friend. She didn't get an answer as Amira's smile grew wider when she saw Logan's claws. "Oh my god! Those are so cool." She leaned against the counter next to Bailey. "Do they hurt? How do they work? What…." She frowned when Bailey cut her off by shoving her in her side painfully. "Ow!"

"Amira please…your embarrassing me." Bailey sighed.

"Yeah right…since when are you ever embarrassed about anything. This place reminds me of the playboy mansion…except without the playboy bunnies." Amira laughed slapping Bailey's arm playfully.

"I wish!" Logan redrew his claws and rolled his eyes as he made his way back into the hallway.

"I'll talk to you guys later." Kitty quickly made her exit.

Bailey watched as everyone left and Amira and Storm made their introductions. "I'll show you to your room." She grabbed Amira's arm and dragged her from the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Amira asked confused as she was dragged up the stairs.

"Apparently we're mutants." Bailey explained letting go of her hand when they reached the top of the stairs.

"We are?" Amira stopped her in the middle of the hallway. "Is that why all those strange things happened with us?"

"I don't know, Amira." Bailey sighed as she turned to look at her best friend.

"Isn't this good…we finally know why we're so different."

"No this is not good, Amira. I…I'm so confused, how can you be so calm about this?" Bailey frowned returning her gaze ahead of her.

"I don't know I just feel…calm." Amira replied. She didn't know how to explain it herself.

"We can't stay here."

"Why not?"

"Because we can't." Bailey began walking again.

"I'm not going anywhere." Amira crossed her arms over her chest and grounded her feet making no attempt to move. "I want to know what's wrong with me."

"I'm not leaving you here by yourself and nothing is wrong with you."

"Then don't leave."

"I'm leaving,"

"Well I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"NO I'm not." Amira pounded her foot on the ground. Bailey couldn't believe how much of a child she looked with her pouting lips and stubbern stance.

"Yes you are." Bailey yelled back. They continued to scream back and forth at each other until Bailey suddenly grew silent and gasped at what she saw. Amira's form had slowly camouflaged to the color of the hallway behind her and she was no longer visible. "Amira! Are you still there?"

"I'm right here, dumbass." Amira said standing right in front of her annoyance clearly evident in her voice.

"I can't see you, Amira." Bailey screamed in shock.

"Stop avoiding the subject! Don't act stupid."

"Amira, I really can't see you look at your hands."

Amira sighed before looking down at her hands…or where she knew they should be. "Oh my god! Oh my god!" Both of them looked up when they saw Storm reach the top of the stairs. Having heard the arguement, she came up to make sure everything was alright.

"Your invisible, Amira!" Bailey stated softly.

"This is so cool." Amira slowly became visible again with a huge smile on her face. "How did I do that?"

"Oh no!" Bailey said under her breath. Now that Amira has seen the truth of their discovery, there was no way they were going to leave anytime soon.


	3. Chapter 3

"Invisibility." Storm looked from one to the other. "Bailey?" She turned to her.

"I don't have any damnit! I'm not a mutant." Bailey was so frustrated right now she could kill someone. Her hands balled into fists, her knuckles turning white as her frustration grew. Suddenly she felt a tingling sensation throughout her body along with a strong need to open her mouth and scream. She could see the floor coming up closer to her as if she was falling to the ground. A thick layer of black and white fur quickly grew along her body. Her nose began stretching out and long sharp teeth grew behind her lips. When she opened her mouth to yell at Amira, a loud roar came out shocking Bailey to the point of silence causing her to quickly clamp her mouth shut. Her eyes grew wide in fear and confusion.

"Bailey!" Amira screamed. "You're a...tiger." Her mouth hung open as she watched her friend.

Bailey turned to her right to look into a gold framed mirror that was hung in the hallway. She saw the profile of black and white fur and sharp teeth, her ears twitched in confusion and surprise. She tried to speak but all that came out was a growl. Shaking her head in annoyance, she slowly started to back up trying to deny what she had seen but knowing she couldn't.

"Bailey calm down!" Amira could see in her friend's eyes fear and confusion. This was never a good sign when it came to Bailey. Her temper got the best of her and when she ever felt threatened, becoming defensive was her first reaction. The only answer Amira got was another growl and Bailey sat back on her hunches. Her eyes grew wider when she felt herself changing back to her original form. She was sitting on the floor Indian style as she looked up at them. "I…What…" Bailey stammered unable to form words.

"Are you ok, Bailey?" Amira slowly approached her friend with Storm close behind her.

"I'm a mutant." Bailey looked down at the floor, a blank look on her face. Finally she knew why she was so different, but how was she suppose to handle this?

-

"The professor is waiting for you inside." Storm directed Amira and Bailey into a large office the next morning. Its furniture was a dark mahogany and the hardwood floors were a dark wood. There was an open area as you walked in with desks for students. Across from this was the professors desk; he looked up at them and smiled. The walls were lined with book shelves full of books of all kinds. The only light was coming in from the two windows and a small lamp on the professor's desk. Storm sighed as she shut the door behind them.

"There going to meet the professor, huh?" Logan asked as he walked past Storm as she walked from the professor's office.

"They are defiantly unique. You should have seen them when they changed." They began making their way down the hall.

"What happened?" Logan asked as he lit a cigar.

"Amira can turn invisible and Bailey is a shape shifter. I don't know much more then that until the professor talks with them. He'll know." Logan nodded to her response. "I just find it amazing how they could ignore their abilities for all these years."

-

The Professor was a kind man. He was much like the father that everyone wanted; supportive, encouraging, and friendly. Amira and Bailey warmed up to him immediately. He was very gentle and kept calm the whole time he was talking to them. He explained that he had no intention of forcing them into anything. He thought the best way for them to discover their abilities was to find out in training which he hoped they would be willing to start as soon as possible. It was obvious, by what happened yesterday, that Bailey had some kind of shape shifting ability and Amira had the ability to become invisible. Until they began training, their other abilities would most likely not be known but there was something the professor found very interesting when it came to Amira. He kindly asked her permission before entering her mind which she consented to.

"Amira…you have a very unique ability. You are among the view mutants if any that has the ability of reincarnation. I couldn't tell you much about this until I do some research on it, but I can say that I have never crossed this in my whole time at this school." He quickly explained to her, a small smile formed on his lips.

"Is that good…or bad?" Amira asked concerned.

"Well…I'm pretty sure that it's good. I have an inkling that this will have a huge effect on your other abilities." Amira nodded to his explanation.

There was a pause as the two women let this new information sink in. So many questions were still running through each of their minds. Bailey could only think about who this was going to have a huge effect on her life; on her friends back in L.A. and her career which she had just began. "No disrespect, but why exactly were we called here. We're mutants yes, but not all mutants live here." Amira asked curiously as the thought crossed her mind.

The professor chuckled. "I called you here because your powers appeared very strong... yet very weak. I found this odd, like you were trying to hold your powers back and you were succeeding. This in its self is amazing, not many mutants can ignore there powers so successfully and when they try they rish loosing their mind. It's ironic that the both of you have this in common. I assume the fact that you two grew up together may have something to do with it, but I can't be sure."

"So you're saying that because we were trying to ignore our powers, we're even unique among other mutants? I still don't entirely understand." Bailey watched the professor carefully.

"It is very complicated because now... that doesn't seem to pertain to the two of you any longer. You are no longer holding back, you have shown that here. The fact that you were trying made me believe that you were troubled. One of the goals of this school is to help troubled mutants; those who need to learn to control their power and learn more about them."

"So…what do we do?" Amira asked.

"I was hoping to start your training and get to see the extent and strengths of your abilities." He watched them expectantly.

"And what if we don't want to? What if we want to go home and continue with our lives? I mean, I have a career now, a job that I love and want to succeed in. I can't just give up everything that I've worked for." Bailey shifted forward in her seat and looked from the professor to Amira.

"I'm not going to force you to stay here. If you choose to leave, that is your decision. We will not think of you any different, but you need to come to terms with this. I don't need to read your mind, I can sence your denial. You can't deny this, it is who you are." He explained.

"Bailey, we can't ignore this anymore." Amira looked over at her friend. She was just as worried and confused as Bailey, but they had gone long enough trying to ignore this.

Bailey had no idea what to do. What if she regretted leaving now, once she got back home? What if she missed out on something if she didn't stay? Her heart was telling her to stay but her mind was telling her to go home where everything was normal. Where she could live a normal live and build the career she had worked so hard for. She looked over at Amira who had an excited and hopeful look on her face. Maybe it was worth giving this a try. At least if she stayed she could learn how to control her abilities and know how to stop them if they decided to surface at a wrong moment. Sighing, she looked back at the professor.

"You'll stay!" The professor gave her a large grin.

"We're in!" Amira said excitedly. "When do we start?"

-

A couple days later, Bailey found herself on the west balcony looking over the gardens; all the colors blurring together as thoughts streamed through her mind. Leaning against the rail she looked down at the running water of the fountain; the smooth sound of the water gave her a sense of calm but she was still in doubt of what had gone on the past few days. Amira, of course, had never been more excited and was now currently off somewhere with Storm and the professor as part of her training. Bailey was told that she would begin her training soon. The professor thought she still needed some time to adjust and to think about what she really wanted to do. She respected the fact that he wasn't trying to push her into this and he was willing to give her time to think.

Logan had seen Bailey make her way to the balcony with a thoughtful look on her face. He slowly followed her thinking that maybe he could convince her to stay. He had the same doubt and reluctance when he had first come here but he was glad that he decided to stay. The professor had done a lot for him and he in turn had been able to help others.

"Heard you've been having a hard time with this?" Logan came up and leaned against the railing beside her.

Bailey looked over at him and gave him a small smile. "I just need some time to take it all in."

"I was the same way when I first came here. It may not sound like the professor can do much for you, but he can. He helped me to understand my abilities. He's been a great friend and mentor." Logan explained.

Bailey looked at him surprised that he was opening up even if it wasn't by much "The professor is still trying to find someone to train me."

"Can't Storm do it?" Logan pulled a cigar from his pocket along with a lighter.

"She's training Amira. The professor said that she doesn't have the time to train two people and he would help train me as best as he could for now. But with his disability my training may become limited."

"What can you do? I remember Storm saying something about shape shifting." He asked curiously.

"So far…its just shape shifting. That's all I know until I start my training." She paused and looked back over at him. "I have heard about you." He raised his eyebrows at her curious as to what she may have heard. He urged her to continue. "You're called Wolverine; you have metal claws that come out of your knuckles, and amazing healing powers and strength. I'm intrigued." She turned to lean sideways against the railing to face him. "You're a loner; keeping mostly to yourself. You hide many things; things that confuse you or make you feel uncomfortable." He remained silent as she spoke.

"And how would you know all that?" He turned to face her leaning against the railing.

"I've always been very good at sensing others habits. You're not that hard to read." She chuckled. "Have you always been here?"

Logan watched her curiously. "No…but sinse Jean and Scott are gone I'll probably be here for a while."

Bailey became more intrigued by this mutant and the other mutants currently at the school. For some odd reason she felt she knew him from somewhere. "I know we kind of got off to a rocky start and I'd like to start over. I'm usually not so rude. I've just been really stressed about this whole thing."

"No harm done." He gave her a smirk. He opened his mouth to say something more but was inturrupted.

"Ah…there you are!" They both turned when they heard the professor approaching.

"Professor!" Bailey greeted him respectfully with a small smile on her face.

"It's nice to see you two are on neutral terms. It's best to stay on Logan's good side." The professor chuckled. "I'm glad I found you Logan… I have a favor to ask of you. At the moment I have no one to train Bailey; it would be a great if you could help out. This of course would only be temporarily until I could find someone more experienced in her field."

"I'm not going to be her babysitter." Logan raised his eyebrows.

"Very funny, fleabag." Bailey gave him funny look. He frowned down at her but made no reply.

"Well that settles it. It's good you two are getting to know each other better. You should get started as soon as possible." He gave Bailey another smile and Logan a stern and stubbern look before making his way back into the mansion.

"Don't ever call me that again!" He followed the professor back inside.

"Or what?" Bailey smirked following him.

"Like the professor said; you want to stay on my good side." Logan warned her as he chuckled lightly.

"Did I just hear you chuckle?"

"No!" The smirked quickly fell from his face but Bailey knew what she heard and felt some pride in making him laugh. It didn't seem as if he did it very often. Thoughts still engulfed her mind, but she had a feeling that those about Logan would go a long time unanswered.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Amira got up early to go meet Storm for her training. Sighing when she saw that Bailey was still asleep, she came up beside her and pulled the covers from the bed. Bailey groaned as she turned over on her stomach to shield her eyes from the morning sun.

"Bailey, get your ass up! You are starting your training today." Amira stood with her hands on her hips. "Do you want me to go and get Logan?" She teased an evil smirk coming to her lips.

"Amira please! I just got to sleep an hour ago. It's 6 o' clock in the morning." Bailey pulled her covers back over her with a groan. "Just one more hour!"

"Fine! I'm going to get Logan! He's going to kick your ass!" Amira made her way to the door laughing to herself histarically.

"Amira…don't you dare!" Bailey sat up and groaned before falling back on her bed and pulling the covers over her head. When no one came for the longest time, she found herself slowly beginning to fall back asleep.

-

Logan rolled his eyes as he made his way up to Bailey's room. Opening the door he was about to yell for her but paused when he saw her lying there sound asleep. He walked over to stand next to her looking down to observed her. She looked much more peaceful in sleep then when she was awake. He understood how confused she felt and how much she wished she could deny her abilities. He'd gone through something much like it himself. The highlights in her hair became more evident as the sun streamed across her face. He knew that if he could see her eyes they would become more green under the sunlight.

"Bailey." He pushed her gently on the shoulder surprised by her response. He jumped back when she suddenly sprung from the bed grabbing his wrists in a death grip, a surprised look on her face. Her features softened when her eyes locked with his.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked her breathing coming in gasps.

"Now that you're awake…let's get to work." Logan moved back a step when she let go of his wrists. He made the mistake of breaking eye contact with her looking down at the pajama pants and sport bra she was wearing. Moving his eyes back up to her, he saw the annoyed look on her face.

"What the hell are you looking at? It's not very nice to wake someone like that." Bailey frowned as she shoved past him and made her way over to her dress-of-drawers. "I'm tougher then I look…I'll get you back."

Logan snorted in annoyance. "I'd like to see you try." He frowned when a mischievous look came to her face.

"I may not have much experience with this whole shape shifting thing but it doesn't mean I don't have a few tricks up my sleeve." She turned and slowly shifted into a mirror image of him; her arms folded across her chest and her eyebrows rose. Logan looked at her wide eyed; it was as if he was looking into a mirror. "Very funny! Get dressed!" He gave her a smirk. He was impressed with her abilities if not a little freaked out. Bailey repeated his words and started to follow him to the door. "Stop it!" He frowned at her.

"Stop it!" She said in his girly voice. She laughed before changing back into her natural form.

"That's better! Meet me downstairs when you're ready."

"Alrighty-right!" She laughed as she closed the door. She had found yet another thing that annoyed the shit out of fleabag. She quickly dressed in jeans and a white long sleeved shirt with 'Hard Rock Cafe' printed on the front before slipping on her vans. She pulled her dark locks up into a pony tail and put on a light layer of makeup before making her way downstairs. Just as she reached the bottom of the stairs she could have sworn she sensed Amira close by, which usually was the case.

"Boo!" Amira yelled softly over her shoulder in hopes that she may surprise her friend.

"Hey Amira!" Bailey smiled at her invisible friend as she made her way into the kitchen.

"How did you know I was there?" Amira faded to visibility as Bailey grabbed a diet coke and turned to face her friend's disappointed expression.

"How could I not? I've known you my whole life and you wear way too much perfume." Bailey laughed taking a sip of her soda. She observed her friend in her red capri sweatpants and a Rolling Stones t-shirt. "Why do you put on so much perfume anyway?"

"I don't!" Amira looked at her surprised. Bailey gave her a startled look just as Logan made his appearance into the kitchen.

"You ready?" He asked turning to Bailey.

"Whenever you are, wolf boy!" She answered. Logan gave her an annoyed look.

"I'm coming too." Amira invited herself as she jumped down from the counter she was sitting on and followed them.

"No!" Logan continued walking not bothering to look back at her.

"Please!" She pleaded with him.

"Shouldn't you be in training?" Bailey turned to her friend as she continued to walk backwards.

"Storm hasn't finished with another one of her students yet." Amira explained.

"This is going to be interesting." Logan said under his breath.

-

The two girls starred wide eyed as Logan led them off the elevator upon reaching the ground floor. The whole hall was made of steel; lights ran along the ceiling and along the tops and bottoms of the walls. They passed two or three doors before entering a large room. Along the walls were different weapons including the x-men outfits worn on missions. Amira calmly took a seat against the back wall to observe. Bailey took a stance a few feet in front of Logan as he instructed.

"Show me what you can do?" He requested.

"What do you want me to do?" Bailey arched an eyebrow at him.

"Turn into a tiger again. That was awesome!" Amira spoke up.

"I'm not sure how I did it. I think it's controlled by my emotions." Bailey frowned a thoughtful look crossing her face.

Logan thought for a moment before a light bulb when off in his head and a smirk came to his lips. "I understand if you can't do it. You've only been here for a week and I don't really expect you to do much of anything…just thought I'd ask. It's O.K if you can't do it. I understand if it's too hard for you."

"Don't push it, Logan. I can do it." Bailey continued to frown at him.

"Easier said then done." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Screw you, fleabag."

"Get in line, shorty!" Logan rolled his eyes with a smirk. He knew he'd pushed one of her buttons.

Bailey growled under her breath as the familiar tingling feeling moved through her veins. She could feel herself sinking to the ground as she starred up at Logan. Confusion filled her mind when she lost all feeling in her arms and legs. She looked over at Amira when she suddenly jumped on top of her chair; her mouth open as if she was screaming. She could feel the vibrations underneath her. Bailey looked over her shoulder and saw the snake-like tail trailing behind her. Flexing, she felt the hard scales ripple along her body.

"She's a snake!" Amira screamed looking over at Logan.

"Damn!" He said under is breath backing slowly away from the cobra that used to be Bailey. He flinched away as she took a strike at him.

"Watch out!" Amira continued to scream.

Bailey froze and looked over at her friend. 'Stop looking so scared I'm not going to hurt him. Just scare him a little bit'. Bailey sighed as she slowly changed back into her human form.

"That was very interesting." Logan laughed clearly pleased with what she had done.

"One point for Bailey, zero for Logan!" Amira chuckled.

"Are you sure you don't know of any other abilities you might have?" Logan thought for

a moment.

"She could smell me! This morning when she was coming down the stairs…I was invisible and she knew I was there." Amira got down from her position on top of the chair and walked over to them.

"So…you two are best friends. Something like that could explain it." Logan reasoned.

"But she could smell me…she said so. Maybe she has like enhanced senses or something." Amira continued.

"I've always had an accurate sense of people." Bailey said more to herself then to anyone else.

"The only thing is…how could we really test this out and make sure that its what we think it is?" Logan questioned.

"I have an idea. Let's play hide and seek." Amira suggested excitedly.

"What?" Logan and Bailey asked in unison both looked at her with their eyebrows raised.

"Hide and seek! I can practice my invisibility skills and you can work on tracking me down. If you can find me using your senses then it could very well be part of your ability as a mutant…right?" Amira questioned them knowing that she was making perfect sense but not knowing if they understood her.

Bailey and Logan thought about it for a moment before he spoke up. "What the hell? Go ahead and try it!"

"Rules please!" Bailey looked back at Amira.

"Just stay within the boundaries of the mansion." She shrugged.

"What if I can't find you? What if this doesn't work?" Bailey questioned.

"If you have any trouble, Logan will be with you. I'm pretty sure it won't be that hard for the two of you to track me down. Ready…set …go!" Amira scrunched her eyes together in concentration as she slowly faded from view. Bailey looked over at Logan and the two of them shrugged as they walked from the room and made their way up to the first floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! How's it goin? Hope your enjoying the story so far. I would like to clear up a few things that some of you have brought up. I'm sorry about the exclamation marks, I've tried to fix it but keeps putting them in there. I will try again to get them to go away. The whole reincarnation thing with Amira isn't exactly a power but its like a generator for her other powers. The reason she has her invisibility and some powers that will come later within the story is because of the reincarnation. She inherits this power from her reincarnation I guess you could say. The reason why Logan is not getting all pissy at Bailey's remarks is because he has changed a lot since the first movie and this story takes place after the third movie. How can people not see that? Logan likes Bailey maybe not as a girlfriend or anything but she had grown on him a bit. If he wanted to put her in her place he would but why? Maybe he enjoys the bickering. Just because I don't see Logan in the same way as other people do, doesn't mean that its wrong to think of him that way. But thank all of you for bringing this up and I like being able to explain to you why I write or do things the way I do. Thank you so much for the feed back. Hope to hear from all of you again soon and maybe some new people.

Thanks again,

Completely WoNkAbLe

Amira took the stairs two at a time, stopping at the first floor and making her way into the hallway just as some of the classes were letting out. She dodged and weaved though the web of kids as she made her way down the hallway. She hoped the clusters of kids would throw off her scent. When she saw Logan and Bailey step off the elevator a few feet in front of her she sprinted past giving them quiet a surprise. The two jumped back when they felt the rush of cool air against their faces; catching Amira's scent in the process...and her giggles; they followed her trail down the hallway.

Amira laughed as she rounded the corner looking over her shoulder at her determined seekers. She turned to face forward when something caught her eye. Slamming into the hard wood door of one of the classrooms, she sank to the floor clutching the right side of her face in her hand. "Ow! That's going to leave a mark." She groaned. With her concentration gone she slowly became visible again.

Having felt the door knock him in the back violently, Felix poked his head around to see what had happened Amira looked up as her face became a cherry red and gave him an embarrassed smile. She had met Felix when she first arrived. They had become good friends and had hung out several times over their stay at the mansion. He wore a white long sleeved sweater with jeans, a black belt and shoes. His dirty blonde hair was cut short and curled some at the tips. Bright blue eyes and a smile greeted her as he helped her to her feet. "Hey!" The color in her cheeks faded to a light pink.

"Did you run into the door?" He laughed. He assumed she did but wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Ahh...no!" Amira chuckled lightly as she got to her feet and shrugged her shoulders.

Felix raised his eyebrows at her in disbelieve. "Ok maybe I did but I'm running from Bailey. It's part of our training. She has to track me down." Amira quickly explained.

"I see! I'm glad I ran into you…or you into the door…anyway…I was wondering if you wanted to go get dinner Saturday night." He gave her another smile as he closed the door.

"That sounds great. I'd love to." Amira gave him a huge grin.

"You better be careful…you'll give yourself a black eye." He cupped the side of her face rubbing his thumb over her eye which had already started to get puffy.

"Thanks! I will." Amira blushed as he brought his hand back down to his side.

"Good…I guess I'll let you get back to your training. I'll talk to you later." He gave her one last smile before walking away.

"Yeah!" Amira swooned as she watched him go. 'Man he's hot!' She thought before making her way up another flight of stairs.

-

'Their not going to get me! There not going to get me! Ha! Ha!' Amira thought to herself as she crept along the upper story of the mansion. She was surprised to find Storm up there; she thought she was supposed to be helping another student with training. Being very curious in nature, Amira crept closer to Storm and silently followed her into her office quickly dodging the closing door. She remained close to the exit as Storm picked up her phone and waited for someone to pick up. The first part of the conversation was the normal talk of business around the school which Amira didn't pay much attention to but then something caught her attention. She dragged her eyes away from observing the rest of the room and turned back to look at Storm.

"Do you think they'll be ready in time?...Bailey is still doubtful of the whole situation…Amira's powers are getting stronger with enough training her powers could be as strong as you say…I haven't had much time with Bailey but she defiantly has potential…Are you sure we will need them to fight against Magneto? What if they aren't strong enough yet?...Of course…I'll meet you in the training room with Amira…yes…bye." Storm hung up the phone and looked around the room suspiciously. She could have sworn she heard someone gasp but shrugged it off and made her way out of her office. Amira slowly let out the breath she was holding after she heard the soft click of the door shutting. She had to find Bailey and tell her what she had heard.

-

Bailey wiped her hands down the sides of her jeans before pushing her sleeves up to her elbows. It surprised her that her hands always got clammy when she was alone with Logan; she shoved them into her pockets as she returned her concentration to what she was doing. "Can you sense anything? Smell anything?" Logan asked Bailey as he lit another cigar.

"What do you think?" Bailey gestured to his cigar. "Do you mind?" Bailey rolled her eyes as she tried to focus.

"No!" He remarked as he took another puff and gave her an innocent smile.

"I still don't get you sometimes, Logan. It's the first time I've never been able to figure someone out so quickly." Bailey stopped and looked over at him. Suddenly she scrunched her eyes together in confusion and lightly sniffed the air. "Are you wearing women's perfume?"

Logan looked at her like she was crazy and was about to speak but was interrupted by the appearance of Amira. "Hey guys!" She greeted them.

"I thought we were supposed to find you?" Bailey looked puzzled.

"Never mind that! I need to talk to you!" Amira sounded urgent. "Will you excuse us Logan!" He looked at them suspiciously as Amira dragged Bailey into a nearby closet.

"I thought I had problems!" He murmured under his breath as the closet door slammed shut.

"What's going on?" Bailey asked her friend concerned.

"I know why were here. I know what the professor wants us for." Amira said quickly

"I over heard Storms conversation with...I think, the professor. She said the reason we were here was because they need help to defeat some guy named MacGyver, or Max or Magnet or something…" Amira continued to babble.

"Look Amira…chill out. So we're here because they need our abilities to defeat this guy." Bailey repeated taking hold of Amira's shoulders and steadying her. Bailey would never find out what happened if Amira didn't calm down enough to explain it to her coherently.

"Yes!" Amira confirmed.

"What does this mean? What should we do?" Bailey couldn't believe what she was hearing. The professor might want to help them but it wasn't for them it was for him. Something was very wrong here. "We'll figure something out." Amira nodded to her remark. She was sure Bailey could come up with something; she had always been good at figuring things out whenever they got into a jam. They turned and opened the door to go back into the hallway. Bailey suddenly paused making Amira walk into the back of her. Logan was leaning against the door frame watching them suspiciously.

"Did the two of you have fun in there?" He asked jokingly chuckling to himself.

"We need to speak with the professor…immediately." Bailey demanded shrugging off his sarcastic remark.

"Yeah!" Amira followed Bailey as she walked around Logan and they made their way to the professor's office.

"And why do need to see the professor all of a sudden?" Logan asked as he followed.

Bailey looked from Amira to him. "We are in need of an explanation." The look she gave Logan made him stop in his tracks. He watched as they disappeared around the corner. They really were some strange women, but then he guessed all were like that. He shrugged it off and made his way down stairs to find some food.

-

Bailey knocked gently on the professor's door. When she heard 'come in' she walked into the office with Amira following closely behind. "Why are we here, professor? Please tell us the truth." The two women came to stand in front of his desk, a look of annoyance and suspicion on both their faces.

The professor looked up at Bailey puzzled before looking over at Amira who crossed her arms over her chest. "I thought it was understood why you were here."

"I get the impression that there is more then one reason we're here. Please professor, tell us why were really here." Bailey found that she couldn't be angry at this man. When she was in his presence, she could sense his sincerity. She couldn't be upset with him, neither could Amira.

"I believe Amira over heard something." The professor continued to stare at Amira who shifted uncomfortably as she bit down on her bottom lip. "I understand why you might be upset…I didn't mean to keep anything from either of you. I felt that if I told you too soon you would have turned down my invitation immediately. I had no idea if you were serious about staying here. Bailey… you had so much doubt I didn't want to make you more nervous."

Bailey looked over at Amira who met her gaze before turning back to the professor. "I'm a very straight forward person professor. If there is anything you haven't told us, please tell us now. I have no intention of trusting someone who keeps things from me."

"Fair enough!" The professor nodded in agreement and gestured for them to have a seat. "We thought we had defeated Magneto a couple of years ago. I'm sure you heard about the incident at the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco." He continued when they both nodded. "I'm led to believe that Magneto has regained a small amount of his powers back. We've tried to make a few small attacks to weaken him but none of them have worked. His forces are growing as we speak. Ever since we lost Jean and Scott we've grown weaker. That's why we need the two of you; we are two few to go against this mutant again. I was afraid that if we tried…the casualties would be far greater then they were before."

A moment of silence engulfed the room as Amira and Bailey let this sink in. "So you need us to help defeat this guy." Bailey stated more then questioned.

"Yes. Without your strength we may not succeed. We have a better chance with the two of you on our side." The professor replied softly.

"What is this guy trying to do?" Amira asked.

"We don't know." The professor watched them carefully noticing the thoughtful looks cross their faces.

"We didn't mean any disrespect when we confronted you with this. We still didn't understand what was going on." Amira spoke up; Bailey nodded in agreement. Amira and Bailey had no idea what to think about this right now. They needed to think this through together and figure out what was going to happen. "Could we have some time to think about this? Now that we know."

"Of course. I understand…it's perfectly alright. I owe you an apology. I should have told you when you had asked before." The professor gave them both a reassuring smile.

"Thank you for your honesty, professor." Bailey felt guilty about jumping to conclusions. Even though it was true that they were needed to help defeat this guy, the professor had no intention of making them do so. He was leaving the choice up to them.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I plan to have several OC's throughout the story but the main ones are Felix, Amira, and Bailey. Just thought I'd clear that up because I was getting questions. Thanks again for the feed back and please leave me more. I love hearing from all of my readers. Oh and just to give you guys a really good picture of what Felix looks like...think Hayden Christianson. P ) Come on people...read and review. If you don't I can't continue with my story. So please review I really appreciate hearing from all of you and I want to improve in my writing and I can only do that if I get some feedback. :)

Thanks,

Completely WoNkAbLe

A few moments later, Bailey and Amira walked silently out of the professor's office. "We were wrong to jump to conclusions." Bailey made no reply to Amira's comment having already realized this. "I need to go meet Storm for more training. You should find Logan." Bailey nodded in response as Amira branched off to the left leaving Bailey to her own thoughts.

Bailey made her way downstairs and took a deep breath to relax. Unsure of exactly where Logan might be she scrunched her eyebrows in thought as she tried to sense if his presence was any where nearby. "Where are you, Logan?" She opened her eyes as she heard something slowly coming up behind her. She spun swinging her arm around catching him square in the jaw. Logan flinched back but caught her arm in his iron grip about to flip her sideways but she quickly brought left leg around and kicked his legs out from under him. She straddled him pinning him to the ground. "I got you! I got you!" She sang in a taunting voice.

"Not bad! I guess we should add fast reflexes to the list." He smirked up at her before flipping her over his head. Bailey groaned when she landed on her back knocking the breath out of her. She gasped for air before gradually transforming herself into a large black panther. Her transformations had grown increasingly faster now that she had been practicing them. Logan jumped to his feet and gave her a smirk. She shifted her body ready to pounce but paused when she saw a group of students behind him. She had no intention of pouncing on him while they continued to stare; they were starting to make her nervous. They watched her and Logan with wide eyes as she slowly changed back into her human form. Logan looked at her confused before turning to look behind him. "What are you kids looking at?" He asked. The kids quickly scattered as Logan turned back at Bailey. "Nice job!"

"Thank you!" Bailey had a satisfied look on her face.

-

Over the next few weeks, Bailey and Amira began to gain more control over their powers. Both worked with the professor, Storm, and Logan daily on their training. Sometimes they were trained together and at times apart; both growing stronger each day. They started to form close bonds with their teachers and with many of the students. Amira had gotten a group of students together who all shared the same interest in the martial arts. She excitedly agreed to help teach them along with fencing with some help from Bailey. Bailey, having minored in history, gladly accepted the invitation from Storm to help out with some of the history classes and to help tutor some of the students. The two were more then happy when the professor allowed Charlie and Amira's cat, Smeagol, to come and join them. Bailey was reassured when he told her not to worry about her job at Universal; that it had been taken care of. She once again thanked him for his generosity and came to think of him as a strong father figure.

Bailey pulled her bag onto her shoulder as she made her way out of the classroom only to be stopped by one of the younger students. "Hey Ally! How's it going?" She asked when the young girl stopped her.

"I was wondering if you could help me study for the test next week." Ally asked as they made their way down the hall.

"Of course…just give me a call whenever and I'd love to help you out." Bailey smiled down at her.

"Thank you, Bailey!" Ally looked up at her with a smile before running off to eat lunch in the small student cafeteria.

When Bailey got back to her room she was greeted by Charlie who was eager to escape his confines. She sat her bag down on the bed before making her way back downstairs and to the backyard; Charlie excitedly following behind. Taking a seat on the grass, Charlie went off to roam around and explore.

"Nice dog!" She looked over at Logan as he took a seat next to her.

"He's my baby!" She laughed as Charlie jogged back up to her and nudged her face. She smiled as she scratched behind his ears and he made himself comfortable next to her. Logan smiled and looked away from her scanning over the large open field and along the tree line. Bailey watched him as he scrunched his eyes together in deep thought. "Logan?" When he still didn't answer her she leaned in closer to him. "Logan!" He turned to her then…his face an inch from her own. They froze as they locked eyes; her emerald green with his hazel. Logan fought his desire to reach for her; they had become very close over the last few weeks and he found he enjoyed her company but held himself back. Bailey's thoughts weren't much different. They both could sense the questions running through each other's head and their emotions clearly showed through their eyes. At Charlie's consistent barking, they broke their eye contact and watched as Amira approached them; an extra spring in her step. "Oh no! She looks far too happy." Logan laughed at Bailey's comment.

"Hello love birds!" Amira smiled petting Charlie as she took a seat next to her friend. Both she and Logan groaned in annoyance. Amira had been teasing them constantly. It was cute at first but now it was just annoying and it made Bailey feel extremely uncomfortable. Logan could sense her uneasiness and frowned as she rose to her feet. Amira watched her friend make her way back towards the mansion; Charlie following closely behind. "What did I say? She's been acting really weird the past few days." She looked at Logan suspiciously.

"Stop looking at me like that. I have no idea." Logan returned his gaze to the landscape in front of him.

"Hmmm….I think I know why!" A sly look covered Amira's face. Logan snapped his head back around to look at her. "Logan and Bailey sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

"Good lord!" Logan mumbled as he got to his feet and followed Bailey. Amira turned to watch him, a satisfied look on her face. She knew exactly what was up with Bailey and Logan.

-

A few days later, Amira was still going at it with Bailey and Logan. "Amira, I'm going to kill you!" Bailey screamed as she chased her friend out into the hallway. She ran around the corner after her but growled in frustration as she watched her friend become invisible, but she could still smell the strong perfume she had put on that morning. "Show yourself, Amira!"

"Not until you admit it." Bailey spun around when she heard her friend's voice. "I don't have any intention of giving back your precious ipod until you stop lying to yourself all the time." Amira moved away from Bailey slowly. "You like him and he likes you and both of you know it." Bailey continued to follow her scent.

"What about you? I see you hanging out with one of the other recruits. What's his name…Felix? He's quiet the charmer…having x-ray vision and all that."

"He's a very nice guy." Amira smirked.

"So is Logan."

"So you admit it." Amira yelled excitedly.

"Whatever…now give me the damn ipod back." Bailey sighed in annoyance.

"I guess you'll just have to catch me first. I've always been the faster runner." Amira laughed before making a run for it.

Bailey groaned as she ran after her. "I'm going to beat you so bad when I get my hands on you!" She yelled as she chased her friend down the stairs. Paying more attention to Amira's trail, Bailey didn't notice Logan's as she ran around the corner. She slammed into his chest tackling him to the ground. She gasped as she tried to catch her breath from the surprise, lifting herself up to look at him. "I'm sorry!" Bailey turned a light pink as she found herself straddling his waist.

"No worries! I'm kind of getting used to being in this position." He teased her. Bailey slapped him playfully upside the head as she got to her feet.

"Very funny, fleabag!" She said sarcastically as she helped him up.

"Look who's talking?" He smirked raising his eyebrows. Bailey gave him a sarcastic laugh before reaching up and running her hands back and forth over his head messing up his perfect hair.

"Hey!" He raised his voice as he grabbed her wrists. "Never mess with the hair." He frowned.

"Oh yeah…or what?" Bailey turned her wrists so that she was holding his as well. She smirked as she twisted him so that he landed on his back. He looked up at her from the ground still gripping her wrists before twisting her to the side slamming her against the wall.

"Getting a little more hostile with this, aren't we?" Logan laughed getting to his feet to face her. Bailey brought her leg up to kick him in his stomach but missed and he grabbed her foot shoving her further up against the wall.

"Ow!" She growled under her breath as she gradually changed into the form of a black bear. Logan watched her height become increasingly higher and the course black fur flow over her figure. She swatted at his head forcing him to loosen his grip on her foot and allowing her to escape. She morphed back into her human form and laughed at the surprised look on his face. "Why is it that almost every time we bump into each other we end up fighting?" She smiled.

"Here's your ipod back!" Amira appeared shoving the small electronic into Bailey's hands giving her a sly smirk.

Bailey looked at her friend suspiciously. "You set this up. You knew I was going to bump into him. You're going down Pezzy. I'm going to get you so good." She threatened. Amira only shrugged her shoulders as she made her way to the kitchen. "This is the third time this week…you'd think I would have caught on sooner." She shook her head looking back over at Logan noticing his raised eyebrows before looking down at her ipod.

--

Amira relaxed as the professor instructed her on what she should do. "You should try and concentrate on that person and once you're able to do that it shouldn't be hard to get into their mind unless they know you're doing it or they sense it. If this happens you will get resistance and it will become much harder to over take them. Once you start having more control over your powers and you strengthen them you will be able to fight back and they will weaken and allow you to continue." The professor walked her over to a large box that housed a mouse. "I would like you to enter the mice's mind and make it do something…anything."

Amira starred down at the mouse and allowed her consciousness to flow into the mouse's mind. She smiled as it began to run around in circles when she told it to stop it stopped in place before running around in the other direction, as she directed it. After the professor asked her to complete a few more exercises on the mouse, (no mice were harmed in this training) he walked her over to a large wooden box. Inside was an intricate maze; at one end the mouse was kept in his confines by a small gate and on the other side were a few pieces of cheese.

"I would like you to direct this mouse through the maze and to the cheese. Don't rush we have plenty of time. You're not in any hurry." The professor backed away a couple feet to give her space. Amira looked down at the mouse and concentrated on getting inside it's head. After a few tries, Amira was able to successfully lead the mouse through the maze and to its goal. "Very good! You're doing well." He motioned for someone to bring in her next exercise which happened to be a cat…her cat.

"Aww…SmÈagol." Amira held out her arms to take her pet from Storm who had been over seeing her training for the day. She kissed the top of his head as she sat him on the ground.

"I would like you to try and get into our cat's mind. This, of course, is going to be harder but not as hard as a human. I'm going to work you up to that." The professor explained. "I would like you to try and make him jump through this hoop." The professor gestured to the a large hoop that was sitting a few feet away. Amira nodded as she knelt down beside her cat. SmÈagol lovingly rubbed against her knee purring softly. She concentrated on him as she felt her mind flow into his. It was hard and drained her of a lot of energy. Smeagol's mind was far more complex then the mouse's but she was able to complete the task but only once as it drained her of much of her energy. After going through some small exercises that didn't drain her so quickly of her energy, her lesson for the day was complete and the professor congratulated her on her progress.

Amira excitedly ran to her room finding Bailey on the bed reading. She was lying on her stomach with her head at the end of the bed resting on her elbows as he eyes skimmed the pages. Charlie lifted his head off of Bailey's back as Amira walked in. "How did your training go?" Bailey momentarily looked up from her book to question her friend.

Amira sat Smeagol down on her bed as she excitedly started to tell Bailey everything that she'd done. "I'm so excited…you know what we should do?"

"What would that be?" Bailey laughed at her friend's childlike excitement.

"Sing the happy song." Amira ran over to her CD player. "Are you ready for the happy song, Bailey?" Bailey shook her head as her friend started to play her happy song . Amira eventually coaxed Bailey to her feet and they began dancing psychotically around the room. Amira picked up her pillow and started whacking Bailey with it as they jumped on their beds. Bailey yelped in surprise before picking up her own pillow and returning the attack.

Felix made his way down the hall towards his room when he suddenly stopped upon hearing giggles and weird music. Finding it's source coming from Bailey and Amira's room, he stopped listening to what sounded like a stampede running around the room. He concentrated on the wall as he used his x-ray vision to peer into the room. He laughed at what he saw; both the girls hitting each other with their pillows obviously having a good time. He observed Amira and found that he loved it when she smiled. It was enough to light up a whole room. He diminished his x-ray vision before making is way to his own room; a small smile forming at the corners of his mouth.


	7. Chapter 7

Bailey's eyes shot open as a sudden sense of dread came over her. She quickly sat up and closed her eyes trying to rid her head of the terrible feeling. Her brain felt as if it was swelling and started to feel very heavy. Her eyes flew back open when she heard the sound of shattering glass. Jumping from her bed, she made her way to the door just as Amira was startled awake.

"What are you doing, Bailey? It's two in the morning." Amira sat up looking at her friend like she was crazy.

"Something's wrong." Bailey made her way out into the hallway. Amira quickly got to her feet following her friend down the hallway and around the corner. Bailey pushed her back as a vase sped past them and shattered against the opposite wall. "What the hell is going on?" She looked up at Storm as she ran across the hallway to stand next to them.

"Parker just woke up from a bad dream. Whatever scared him or made him upset must have triggered his powers and he can't control them. I've been trying to get to him but every time I try he throws something in my direction. I don't want to make him feel more threatened. Who knows what could happen?" Storm explained. Bailey quickly glanced around the corner and in the few seconds their eyes locked she noticed his dilated pupils and clammy skin. His face was abnormally pale and he was shaking uncontrollably in fear.

"It is Parker!" Bailey couldn't believe Parker would be acting like this. He always was so well behaved in class…something must have really scared him.

"What's going on?" Logan asked as he ran up to the three having been woken up by all the noise as well.

Storm looked over at him. "One of the students."

Logan made a move to walk out into the hallway but Bailey pulled him back. "Are you crazy? You don't approach a scared child looking like yourself. You look like your about to attack something. He most likely will feel threatened by you."

"Well, mom of the year, what do you suggest we do?" Logan asked sarcastically. Screams were heard from some of the nearby students and Storm rushed over to calm them down.

Bailey turned to Amira who was still half asleep and punched her in the arm. Amira grabbed her wrist and looked up at her questioningly. "Do you think you can get into his mind?"

"I can try but we haven't gotten that far in training." Amira paused before slowly relaxing her body as she concentrated on the young boy. She scrunched her eyebrows in annoyance when Logan spoke distracting her and shifting her mind to his. A foggy curtain of thoughts raced through her mind one sticking out in particular…'She looks good for just having woken up from bed. Bailey…bed…hmmm.' Amira jolted back to her own body and looked over at Logan. "Logan…do you really think this is the time to be thinking about Bailey and a bed." Amira smirked at the wide eyed look he gave her. "Sorry wrong mind." Logan was about to speak but she was already gone. He looked back down at Bailey who looked away from him avoiding eye contact and looking extremely uncomfortable.

Amira concentrated on the young boy she had seen and the fear that radiated from him. She felt herself gasp when she entered his mind. Screaming and loud explosions greeted her as she tried to concentrate on what the boy was seeing. She watched in horror as the scene played out in front of her: battle field, death, pain, darkness, explosions of light and fire, a dark robed figure, Storm, Logan, her and Bailey, Bobby, they were all there fighting…loosing…being defeated. It was so much…so many images were rushing through Amira's mind. When she reentered her own mind she collapsed to the floor exhausted, clearly distraught and disoriented.

"Amira?" Bailey knelt down by her friend worry etched into her facial features.

"War…he's seeing war and destruction. It was all a blur. The images were coming and going so fast it was hard to distinguish so many of them. My head is killing me." Amira held her head in her hands.

Bailey looked over at Storm when she walked back over to them. "What should we do?" Bailey, Storm, and Logan looked around at each other for a moment.

"I'll distract him." Logan suggested. "You and Storm try and get as close to him as you can." Bailey and Storm nodded in agreement.

"Don't!" The four looked up at the professor as he made his way over to them. "I know what he's seeing and everything is a blur to him. If he feels threatened anything could happen."

"What other option do we have?" Logan asked. The professor didn't answer as he closed his eyes and relaxed his features. The hallway suddenly became deathly silent and everything became still. The professor opened his eyes and gestured for them to look. The four peaked around the corner and saw the small boy asleep on the floor. "Logan…Storm will you put the boy back to sleep please and make sure everyone is in their dormitories and unhurt. I need to speak with Bailey and Amira."

Logan and Storm made their way around the corner to do as they were told. The professor led Amira and Bailey back to his office. "Amira…you are to never do what you did ever again until you are fully trained in that area. You could have hurt the boy and even yourself. If you had stayed in his mind any longer you could have drained yourself to the point of death. You are to never, under any circumstances, repeat this until you know you are strong enough and you know what you're doing."

"Professor…it wasn't just Amira. I asked her to do it. I thought she could handle it." Bailey stood up for her friend.

The professor looked over at her. "I see. I believe you know what you did wrong then. I also know that neither of you were trying to hurt anyone by doing what you did. I appreciate your concern for the other students and the fact that you want to help, but you need to know what your doing and how to do it. If you don't there can be dire consequences." He continued to explain the stern look still planted clearly on his face.

"We understand and it will never happen again." Amira spoke up still a bit dizzy from what had happened.

"We apologize professor." Bailey said; Amira nodding in agreement.

"Apology accepted. You should get back to sleep. I'll see you two tomorrow." He dismissed them. They looked at one another before making their way back to their room. Bailey was surprised to find herself thinking about what Amira had said earlier…about what Logan had been thinking. A thoughtful expression came to her face as she turned her lamp off and went to sleep.

-

A few days later, Bailey walked into her room and noticed Amira all dressed up like she was going somewhere. "Where are you going?" Her black and purple hair was combed and straightened. She wore her dark purple strapless dress with black pointed tip shoes with a quarter inch heal. She concluded her attire with black pearl earrings, a necklace and a small black purse.

"I have a date with Felix!" She answered excitedly.

"Ohh…fun fun." Bailey winked at her.

"I know I'm so excited." Amira jumped up and down.

"I can see that. I hope you have good time." She laughed.

"Thanks!" Amira quickly made her way down to the first floor where she agreed to meet Felix. She smiled at him as he greeted her in the foyer wearing a white button down shirt, with dark jeans and matching belt, black dress shoes, and a black sports jacket.

"You look great." He smiled up at her as she came down the stairs.

"As do you." Amira smiled when he offered his arm for her to take and they made their way out to one of the car's he had borrowed in the garage. They drove to a small outdoor cafe with a beautiful garden where tables were sat out for the guests. They sat near one of the fountains and the sound of the water was very soothing and created a great atmosphere for a quiet conversation and dinner.

Amira nervously looked from the menu to Felix several times. Felix noticed this and a smile came to his face. After ordering their food, they spent the evening reminiscing about their pasts and they found themselves forming a strong connection with each other. They had completely lost track of time as they laughed at each other's stupid jokes and just enjoyed each other's company.

-

"Bailey…I'd like you to meet Don Bryant. He's going to finish your training." A week later, the professor introduced Bailey to her new teacher. Bailey didn't see why she needed another trainer; she thought Logan and Storm were doing a great job. The guy standing in front of her probably wasn't even twenty yet and he looked odd. He had slicked back dark hair, nicely tanned skin, and the darkest eyes Bailey had ever seen. He wore jeans with a white button down shirt and white tennis shoes. "He's a shape shifter and has been practicing his powers since he was very young. He knows what he's doing, I promise you." The professor reassured her.

Bailey gave him a small smile. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Byrant."

"Please call me Don." He smiled at her showing his pearly whites.

"You two should get started." The professor gestured for them to leave giving Bailey one last reassuring smile which she returned.

"So you've been working with Logan?" Don stated more then asked as they walked down the hallway and into the elevator to head down to the training rooms.

"Yes. He's a great guy and a lot of fun to work with." Bailey kept her gaze straight ahead while Don's continued to observe her features.

"From what I've heard he's quit the animal." Don chuckled.

"Well…he has his moments, but one gets used to them after spending so much time together." She looked over at him with a small smile before making her way out of the elevator when it reached the right floor. 'There's something very odd about this character.' Bailey thought as she entered her usual training room.

Bailey spent the whole afternoon working with Don on her training. By the end of their lesson, she had never been so pissed off in her life. All he did was criticize her about what she did wrong instead of helping her to correct herself.

"You need to work harder and start listening to me." Don shot daggers at her with his eyes. Bailey returned his glare.

"What…are you like 17? Why don't you grow up and stop acting like such an asshole. I know what I'm doing." Bailey was furious as she turned around to face him.

"Like hell you know what you're doing. You and your psychotic friend walk around here like you're the shit just because you had a few training lessons. We all know you're just here to help defeat Magneto…after he's gone you won't be needed anymore." The look Don had on his face reminded Bailey of her brother, Damian. She winced as the childhood memory flashed through her mind. Her far away look came over her features and her eyes glazed over with recognition.

flashback

Bailey opened the pantry door and grabbed the cat food ready to feed the family cat. She bent down and stroked the cat lovingly. She'd always been good with animals. Damian sat at the kitchen table eating his breakfast and looked over at his younger sister, his eyes grew wide at what he saw. Her eyes had turned a bright yellow and her pupils became an oval shape much like a cats.

"You're such a freak!" Damian leapt to his feet to confront his sister.

"What did I do?" Bailey was only six; she didn't understand. She hadn't realized what had happened.

"You were born that's what you did. You animal!" Damian yelled at her. "You don't belong here. We don't want you here. We don't need a freak around."

Bailey felt the tears coming to her eyes as she ran to her room slamming the door and locking it. She never knew what she did wrong. What was wrong with her?

End flashback

When Bailey came back to reality Don had a confused look on his face as he watched her. She shook her head of the memory before remembering what was going on. "You better shut your trap unless you want your face rearranged." Bailey got in his face, her eyes glowing a bright green.

"Hey…what's going on? I thought you guys were training." Logan had walked into the room. He had come down to see how Bailey was doing with her new trainer and was surprised by the tension in the room.

"Not anymore!" Bailey looked over at Logan. She dropped on all fours upon changing into a black wolf. Growling up at Don, she sauntered away flickering her tail at him in annoyance.

"What the hell did you do?" Logan looked over at him before following Bailey just missing her as she ran up the stairs. Don glared at him before making following intending to make his way back to his room.

-

Bailey made her way outside to the gardens in need of some fresh air. She leisurely made her way across the open field and into the small nest of woods behind the school. Embracing the calmness of her surroundings, she slowed her pace and took a deep breath to calm her nerves having changed back into her natural form. She tensed as a feeling of being watched came over her. Spinning around, she saw only the trees. Keeping a close eye on her surroundings, she paused in surprise as she felt herself slowing down before the feeling quickly vanished. The feeling of someone or something watching her returned once more as she turned to look to her side. What she saw was unexpected? There stood her brother leisurely leaning against a tree. His black spiked hair and dark eyes matched his black leather jacket and t-shirt. A pair of dark faded jeans and black boots completed his attire.

"Hey sis!" He gave her a sly smirk.

"Damian?" Bailey couldn't believe she was seeing him. "How did you know I was here? I haven't spoken to you since you dropped out of high school."

"I've been busy. Still the same freak?" He taunted her tucking one of his hands into the pocket of his jeans

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Bailey placed her hands on her hips.

Bailey gasped as he was suddenly right in front of her and had grabbed her around the neck nearly cutting off all her air supply. Her reflexes and strength were no match for his own. She gripped his wrist as she started seeing spots. "You have yet to learn when to keep your mouth shut, little sister." He threw her to the ground; standing over her threateningly. Bailey coughed as her lungs took in as much air as possible and she looked back up at her brother. She continued to stare up at Damian when she heard Logan calling her name. Damian heard the intruder and growled under his breath.

A feeling of boldness overcame Bailey as she screamed as loud as she could. "Logan!" She was cut short when Damian pulled her to her feet slamming her up against the same tree.

"Time is not on your side. He's growing stronger." He growled in her face before becoming a blur. Bailey felt herself falling but didn't immediately hit the ground. Her eyes grew wide in surprise as she watched the ground slowly come up to meet her. Bracing her hands in front of her, she groaned when she finally hit, rolling over onto her back. She took deep breaths as she tried to control her breathing. Slowly sitting up, she rubbed her sore throat and turned when she heard Logan.

"Bailey! What happened?" He ran over to her and helped her to her feet.

"I've been having a bad day." She frowned stumbling a bit. He wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her. She found herself leaning into him to try and balance herself and was surprised to feel so safe with him next to her. Her feelings were starting to grow stronger towards him and it scared her a little bit. She had had plenty of male friends growing up but would occasionally run into one that was very much like her brother. The fact that she had trouble trusting people wasn't something she advertised and very few people had her trust. Just because they were her friend didn't mean she entirely trusted them with the exception of Amira and one of her male buddies back home.

"I can see that." He chuckled. "How did you end up on the ground? You fall out of a tree or something?"

"Oh shut up! My brother was here." She pushed away from him beginning to feel uncomfortable with how she was feeling and the emotions running through her.

"I didn't know you had a brother." He frowned as they began walking back to the mansion.

"I wish I didn't…he's a real asshole." Bailey rolled her eyes.

Logan looked down at her as she rubbed her neck. Looking closer he noticed the slight discoloring along her skin. He stopped her and swatted her hand away as he took a closer look. "What did he do to you?"

"It's nothing. I'm used to it." Bailey frowned at him when he took her chin in his hand and moved her head at an angle to get a better look.

Logan frowned down at her. "What do you mean? Does he do this often?"

"When we were growing up it wasn't unusual? It became routine." Feeling uncomfortable under his gaze Bailey made a move to continue walking but Logan pulled her back. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Had her brother physically abused her when she was younger? "Logan…it's nothing."

"It doesn't seem that way. Did he say anything to you?"

"Something about time and that he's coming." Bailey explained as they continued to stand there watching each other. Logan held her gaze making her feel uneasy. "We should probably be getting back, it's nearly dark." Logan hesitated before nodding in agreement and they made their way back.


End file.
